Legio Infinitus
The Legio Infinitus is a military faction born of the remains of the former Task Force Omega. =History= Everything started in 2006 with the creation of the former SLA (Second Life Army) by General Ceawlin. The SLA was based on ex-SLPD members who originally had more experience in TOS enforcement than fighting. The co-founder of the SLA, Kacey Harrop dedicated the old building wich had been used by the Virtual Police Department to the SLA wich constructed a small HQ on a 2600 sq. m. parcel in a sim called Barete. Tristan Mineff who at this time was the leader of the German Army and who had served in the Virtual Police Department joined the SLA and after a time became an SLA GF General. Several alliances were also made at that time and particularly with a faction called Commando SL. His leader, JeanCyril Wise helped General Ceawlin to build up the Army and slowly the SLA acquired a little reputation and was for the first time attacked by the Merczateers and Novus Ordo Imperialis. But the SLA Troopers of that time never were really ready for that kind of fights and so they were often defeated. Soon after the SLA entered what they called the "High-Command Crisis", Kacey Harrop who at that time was Admiral kicked the group out of her land and ejected most members, at the same time Tristan Mineff's account was deleted and he left the SLA also General Ceawlin decided to give up. His brother, Herbert Alderson how joined the SLA during the crisis ordered that the SLA would not disappear and organized operation "Silent Bat", this operation consisted in destroying the rest of the old SLA and replace it by a new, more efficient army; the GDI was born. Better trained and better led, the men in the GDI worked efficiently forward the creation of an efficient action team, a new uniform was created and new guns developed. The only thing they didn't had was a HQ. This happened in 2007, spies had infiltrated the group and there was now a great lack of discipline, the group was deleted again and only a few people stayed at the side of our actual leader, with them was Bridget Bagley, actually TFO High Command General. With the remains of the GDI, the SLA, the Mercenary Army of SL and a few smaller armies, a pact was signed wich was the creation act of the Task Force Omega. All men were from this moment under the orders of Herbert Alderson. The intelligence division of the TFO worked hard and finally found the new account of former SLA General Tristan Mineff and so the new Tristan Blazer was back at TFO High Command. This was the reason to a major diplomatic incident with the Commando SL faction wich declared a war with no end to the TFO (German Army had declared war to CSL). The TFO returned to Barete, bought back the parcel on wich the former SLA HQ had been and created a recruitment station there, soon after another incident happened, Tristan Blazer's second account was deleted too and the General disappeared until today... Marshal Herbert Alderson worked hard on a new organization of the TFO and developed the most efficient intelligence division that an army ever had in Second Life. At this time he broke up his friendly relations with former Marshal Ceawlin who decided to leave Second Life. Also a new protocol and training program was created. Another tragedy happened : Marshal Alderson left Second Life. At this time the TFO was in trouble, General Amory Gears was choosen by the High Command to be the new leader and he commanded the dissolution of the TFO and the creation of the Legio Infinitus, based on a fully new and modern combat instruction. The former SLA/TFO HQ stayed and was still used as meeting place for High Command. From now it was called the "Ruin". =Organisation= The Legio Infinitus is divided into 3 groups : Legio Infinitus Legio Infinitus - War Academy Legio Infinitus - Intelligence Department =See Also= *List of Second Life Military Groups =Links= The Official website of the Legio Infinitus. Category:Military Category:Military Groups